Modern airborne platforms employ a variety of payloads for Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR) data collection, which provide data of objects on the ground from an air vehicle. A vast majority of the data collected by these air vehicles may currently be of little or no utility. For example, as an air vehicle is route to its mission location, the imagery that is captured by imaging devices on the air vehicle is either not collected or not used by the ground operators. Even when the air vehicle is in a mission location collecting and transmitting imagery over the area of interest, only a small fraction of the captured information may result in useful, actionable intelligence. Moreover, the imagery can be of limited utility when used for targeting purposes due to the errors and latency in the air vehicle navigation and in targeting calculations. Additionally, the collected imagery can often only be accessed through individual ground data terminals, where data from dissimilar platforms cannot be easily cross-checked.
As a result, there may lack an ability to provide real-time updating of a positional database, which provides information regarding air vehicles and terrain features that may be utilized for targeting and navigation of the air vehicles. Therefore, improvements in managing positional data and utilizing that data for more accurate targeting may be desirable.